My Lovely Rival
by YuraELF
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah Rival sejak jaman SMA/ "Aku ingin berdamai denganmu..."/ "Aku bekerja dibiro jodoh."/ Eh? Tunggu, tadi dia bilang mencintaiku? Yang benar? / Cho Kyuhyun, kau yang paling bisa membuatku dendam! Awas kau! / Would you marry me?/ I will/ KyuMin, dedicated for Sungmin-sshi Oppa birthday and for my Close friend


**My Lovely Rival**

**Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin.

**Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh dalam FF ini milik Tuhan yang maha esa.

**Warning : **Yaoi, Typoss and ETC

**.**

**.**

This fiction** dedicated **for my close friend

** ***Hug You*****

Dan juga untuk** Sungmin-sshi Oppa, **Happy birthday.

"Kau gila?" tanyanya memandang tidak percaya namja tampan didepannya.

"Ye? Gila? Aniyo… ini namanya pembalasan yang indah." Jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman menyebalkan bagi sesosok namja yang berdiri tidak jauh darisana.

"Akan kupastikan kau menyesal Kyuhyun-sshi." Gumam namja itu sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk meluapkan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja timbul melihat senyuman menyebalkan dari namja yang selama ini menjadi rivalnya.

"Aku tunggu, Sungmin-sshi." Balas namja tampan itu melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada, lalu dirinya bersandar pada dinding. Tatapan matanya masih tidak lepas memandang namja yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya dengan pandangaan penuh amarah.

Sungmin berdecih kesal sambil terus men-death glare namja sok didepannya. Cho Kyuhyun, awas saja kau! Mungkin itulah pikirannya sebelum berbalik pergi dari sana. Dimasukkannya tangan kanannya kedalam saku celana. Walaupun sudah kalah kali ini, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah 'kalah' yang sungguh dibencinya pada sang rival. Sungmin pergi dari sana tetap dengan gaya angkuhnya yang seperti biasa, didongakkannya kepalanya sambil berbalik dengan gaya elegan. Pergi meninggalkan seorang namja yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

"I got u, Lee Sungmin." Lirihnnya samar.

**Lee Mansion.**

Pagi yang indah di sebuah mansion mewah elegan bergaya eropa ditengah-tengah kota seoul yang padat. Seorang namja, bukan. Lebih tepatnya tiga orang namja tengah berkumpul dimeja makan. Seorang diantara mereka duduk sendirian diujung meja makan, menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang kepala keluarga disana. Dua namja yang lain terlihat duduk diseberang kursi lain yang kosong.

Sama sekali hening, namja-namja di ruang makan itu terlarut dengan kegiatan masing-masing, hanya dentingan garpu dan pisau pada piring yang menjadi lantunan indah pada pagi itu. Masih hening, tidak ada yang mencoba membuka suara sampai salah satu namja yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya berdehem, membuat namja lain menoleh kepadanya.

"Ehmmm—"

"Wae? Chagi?" Tanya namja yang duduk diujung meja makan, dia juga baru menyelesaikan proses makannya dan mulai terlihat membuka-buka Koran paginya.

"Kangin-ah…. Bukankah Sungmin sudah berumur 25 tahun sekarang?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Sungmin, namja lain yang duduk disalah satu kursi diseberangnya. Sungmin yang mendengar namanya disebut tetap melanjutkan makannya, memasang wajah tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya dia mendengarkan.

"Hm, hm, wae?" Kangin hanya bergumam singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk segera punya cucu?"

"Uhuk—" Sungmin tersedak saat meminum kopi paginya, pertanyaan itu membuatnya kaget. Darimana kemana Ibunya bisa membicarakan hal yang err—masih jauh itu?

"Oh… kau benar sayang," ucap Kangin dengan wajah usil memandang istrinya, yah—mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah membicarakan hal ini tadi malam, dan sudah sepakat tentang 'calon' untuk Sungmin. Leeteuk, istri Kangin terlihat mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit untuk mencegah seringai itu terpampang jelas. Ditatapnya Sungmin lekat, sambil terus memasang wajah sedih dibuat-buat.

"Lalu, Lee Sungmin. Kapan kau akan menikah?" Tanya atau desak Leeteuk pada Sungmin. Yang ditanya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menatapnya tajam—lebih tepatnya menuntut.

"Eum~ aku ingin memajukan perusahaan lebih dahulu," jawabnya canggung sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya menggunakan tangan kiri. Tidak enekkan selalu menolak permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Lee… Ibu tidak main-main, kalau kau belum memilih calonmu sendiri, Ibu yang akan memilihkannya." Pernyataan mutlak dari sang Eomma membuat Sungmin tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Bukannya tidak ada yang dekat dengannya, tapi lebih tepatnya belum ada yang cocok. Dan bisakah Ibunya mengerti hal itu?

"Ne, Eomma." Sungmin berujar lirih, langsung berlalu dari sana sebelum Ibunya menggerecokinya lebih jauh. Tapi sebelum dia pergi, Leeteuk sempat berteriak padanya—

"Lee Sungmin, Eomma ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu," sambung Leeteuk yang membuat Kangin tersenyum maklum akan tingkah sang istri.

"Eomma, apakah aku perlu menculik anak di TK-ku untuk dipersembahkan kepadamu? Eomma terlihat seperti seorang maniak cucu," balas Sungmin kemudian berlari cepat dari tempat itu, sebelum Ibunya yang terkenal sebagai angel without wings, melempar sepatu bermerk kewajahnya yang tampan atau manis?

Suasana yang mulanya dipenuhi dengan bujukan, rayuan, dan paksaan terhadap Sungmin mulai menjadi hening kembali ketika objek pembicaraan sudah pergi dari sana untuk melanjutkan perkerjaannya yang membosankan sebagai guru TK. Yah—tidak salah, Sungmin adalah seorang guru TK. Bukan untuk maksud apa-apa, hal ini hanyalah salah satu hobinya yang dari dulu sangat senang dengan anak kecil dan sekarang sudah terwujudkan dengan menjadi salah satu guru disebuah TK. Masalah perusahaan? Oh—dia juga menjabat sebagai Direktur disana, yah—walaupun dia sendiri jarang ditemukan di perusahaannya sendiri.

"Chagi… kau sudah persiapkan kejutannya kan?" tanya kangin sambil terus melihat jam ditangan kirinya.

"Tentu sudah Kangin-ah…." Jawab Leeteuk sembari meminum Green Tea-nya dengan gaya elegan.

Kangin bertanya lagi, " Sayang, pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar selama aku di Jepang ne?" Kangin berdiri dari Kursinya dan berjalan kearah Leeteuk, setelah dekat dikecupnya kening sang istri. Kangin mengulum senyum menawannya.

"Ne, hati-hati ne?"

"Ya…"

"Aku tunggu informasimu tentang calon Sungmin."

"Arraseo chagi."

**SM Elementary School.**

Dua orang namja kecil terlihat menopang dagunya dengan gaya imut pada jendela. Mata mereka terus saja menatap satu titik yang sungguh sangat biasa, karena memang sudah setiap pagi ada disitu. Apa yang mereka tatap? Yang mereka tatap adalah sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam dengan seorang namja yang tengah duduk santai sambil memainkan PSP-nya didalam mobil tersebut. Namja itu terlihat keren dengan penampilannya yang terkesan simple, dengan kaos berwarna hitam dilapisi jaket berwarna senada, bawahannya memakai sebuah jeans dengan warna hitam juga. Yah—walaupun serba hitam, para guru-guru di sekolah tau bahwa Ahjusshi itu bukan orang jahat, karena apa? Karena mereka sudah sering melihat sang Ahjusshi itu disana, parking sembarangan didepan SM Elementary School dan setiap hari harus disemprot dulu oleh Sungmin Seonsaeng untuk pergi dari sana. Tapi, lain lagi dengan pemikiran dua namja kecil imut ini.

"Hae. Ahjucchi itu datang lagi, apa kita halus membeli tahu seonsaengning?" tanya salah satu namja kepada teman disebelahnya.

"Entahlah Hyukkie, Hae bingung." Sahut namja kecil bernama Donghae sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak kenapa-kenapa, kentara sekali bahwa namja kecil itu sedang melebih-lebihkan hal yang kurang.

"Lihat pakaiannya Hae, Ahjucchi itu sepelti telolis…" Eunhyuk kecil menunjuk namja yang masih setia duduk dalam mobil sambil memainkan PSP-nya. Tidak tau juga dari bagian yang mana Eunhyuk melihat kesan teroris dari penampilan namja itu.

"Hush! Jangan begitu Hyukkie, Hae juga tau dia terolis…" lanjut Donghae sama anehnya.

"Hu-um… dia sangat menculigakan Hae." Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias saat tahu Donghae satu pemikiran dengannya.

Mereka berdua terus mengamati namja itu dengan serius, takut-takut sang namja memasang bom pada sekolah mereka tercinta. Tapi—bosan juga melihat namja itu hanya memainkan PSP-nya sedari tadi.

"Selamat pagi!" Suara Seonsaengnim urung membuat dua namja kecil tadi memalingkan wajahnya untuk terus memata-matai sang namja.

"Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sungmin menghampiri dua anak muridnya yang masih belum beranjak dari jendela.

"Sungmin seonsaengnim, kami melihat sesuatu yang menculigakan." Lirih Donghae dengan nada misterius, membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne, Seonsaengnim, ada yang mau meledakkan sekolah kita." Lanjut Eunhyuk yang membuat teman-temannya yang lain panik.

"Ye?" Kali ini alis Sungmin bertaut. Oh—jangan bilang kalau dua anak kecil ini sering menonton film-film action berbahaya tanpa bimbingan orang tua, ya ampun—imajinasi dua namja kecil didepannya sangat berlebihan.

"Lihat itu Seonsaengnim, orang itu menculigakan—"

"Pasti telolis." Lanjut Donghae.

"He?" Ekpresi terkejut terlihat jelas diwajah Sungmin, apalagi setelah dia melihat orang yang dituduh oleh HaeHyuk sebagai terroris, mau tidak mau keningnya berkedut kesal lagi.

"Orang itu—ck!" Sungmin berdecak kesal sambil memandang sinis mobil beserta orang didalamnya. Sesaat Sungmin berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menjauhkan namja itu dari hidupnya. Melelahkan, persaingan ini sudah dimulai ketika mereka SMA… selalu saja bersaing dalam berbagai bidang dan kemarin—Sungmin harus meredakan emosinya lagi ketika Si Evil itu dengan seenak jidatnya merusak kencannya dengan seorang gadis. Eumm—salahnya juga sih yang memulai dengan menghancurkan PSP namja Evil itu beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi, ego Sungmin tetap menyatakan bahwa namja Evil itulah yang memulai lebih dahulu!

Dengan langkah pasti dan penuh emosi yang terpendam, Sungmin menghampiri namja itu di halaman sekolah. Tiba disana, direbutnya PSP sang namja.

"Ya!" Teriak namja itu menggapai PSP-nya.

"Kau! Cho Kyuhyun, mau apa lagi huh? Bukannya kau sudah puas membatalkan kencanku kemarin?" Nada tajam itu berasal dari mulut Lee Sungmin, dipandangnya tajam namja bermarga Cho dihadapannya. Sedangkan namja itu, setelah tau Sungmin yang merebut PSP-nya, dia langsung bungkam, sambil terus menatap mata onyx Sungmin.

"Hei, calm down, Sungmin-ah—"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berdamai Lee, bisakah kau menghargai niat baikku? Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini—" lirih Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah yang dibuat semenyesal mungkin. Tapi, bukannya membuat Sungmin merasa simpati, malah membuat Kelinci itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Hei! Yang memulai segalanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, demi Neptunus, hal apa yang membuat Evil itu menyerah sekarang? Dia bahkan belum memenangkan apapun, karena Sungmin selalu membalasnya dengan setimpal.

"Kau gila?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah datarnya. Benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjengkang, dengan aktingnya—_yang menurutnya luar biasa_—barusan Sungmin hanya mengatainya gila? Benar-benar….

"Aniyo… " dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka saat Sungmin mengatainya gila. Niat baiknya—_menurutnya_—malah dikata-katai oleh Sungmin.

"Oke, dan aku harap kau tidak muncul dikehidupanku lagi Cho!" ucap Sungmin sembari melempar PSP yang sedari dipegangnya kearah Kyuhyun, yang ditangkap pemuda itu dengan baik.

"Hm, hm," jawab Kyuhyun bergumam, tidak mengiyakan atau menolak persyaratan Sungmin. Melihat namja itu berbalik, membuat Kyuhyun kalang kabut sendiri. Lalu, dengan bodonya dia berteriam—

"Dan… Sungmin-ah, aku akan mengirimimu undangan pernikahanku—" Teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung tancap gas dari sana.

"Ye? Kau menikah?" Sungmin langsung berbalik ketika mendengar pernyataan itu, tapi bukannya dapat kepastian yang jelas Sungmin malah mendapat debu yang berterbangan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Tentu saja aku bohong!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil terus memacu mobilnya, untuk terakhir—dia ingin melihat ekspresi kaget dari Sungmin sekali lagi, sebelum dia benar-benar pergi..

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan Cho!" teriak Sungmin sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Dan kau menggemaskan Ming—" itu adalah kata terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

**Lee Mansion.**

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Oh Tuhan! Kenapa, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?

"Sungmin, tinggal pilih—kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Ibunya dengan senyuman, bukan. Tapi seringaian yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan sekarang. Oh—hari liburnya harus diisi oleh hal-hal konyol seperti ini. Terikat disebuah kursi oleh Ibu tersayang yang memaksanya untuk memilih calonnya dengan mendatangkan berbagai namja uke/seme dan yeoja-yeoja cantik, tentunya juga seksi.

"Eomma, kumohon untuk kali ini saja lepaskan aku—" gumam Sungmin dengan nada ketakutan. Benar saja dia takut, orang-orang yang didatangkan oleh Ibunya sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan lapar daritadi. Jujur, Sungmin sedikit benci ditatap seperti itu—terlebih lagi oleh orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Tidak bisa chagi, sebelum kau memilih." Balas Leeteuk sambil menatap penuh harap pada anaknya. Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya Ibunya, benarkah ini Ibunya? Kenapa bisa jadi setega ini? Kenapa bisa sekejam ini? Dikemakanan Angel Without Wings yang dielu-elukan warga kota karena kedermawanannya itu? Sungmin yakin, namja didepannya bukan Ibunya.

"Eomma—kumohon," kali ini suara Sungmin memelas, meminta kebebasan. Dia tidak bilang tidak mau menikah kan? Hanya belum—

"Chagi, seminggu lalu Eomma sudah menyuruhmu untuk memilih calonmu sendiri, tapi kau tidak membawa siapa-siapa kerumah, itu membuat Appa dan Eomma kecewa padamu. Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau haru memilih salah satu diantara mereka!" Leeteuk memasang wajah garangnya sambil menatap Sungmin mengintimidasi.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menatap mata Ibunya. Tidak! Bukannya dia tidak mau menikah, tapi—tapi benar-benar belum ada yang cocok, bukankah diawal dia sudah menjelaskan. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa kesal dan emosi yang meluap, tangannya terikat dan dia tidak bisa pergi darisana sebelum memilih. Sial baginya karena tidak ada seorangpun yang dia kenal disana, yang bisa membantunya untuk melarikan diri.

"Nyonya, bagaimana? Anda sudah menentukan pilihan?" Bingo! Suara itu, Sungmin mengenalnya. Dengan gaya slow motion Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya dan demi apa? Wajah Evil itu menyeringai padanya!

"K-kau! Untuk apa ada disini?" Sungmin bertanya hati-hati, sambil menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip.

'_Kira-kira dia bisa membantuku tidak?_' Inner Sungmin. Tapi, melihat seringaian itu entah kenapa Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta bantuan pada sang rival yang entah kenapa bisa berada disini.

"Lho, Ming—aku adalah biro jodoh yang ditugaskan untuk mencarikan pasangan untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil terus menatap geli Sungmin yang terikat dikursinya.

"Y-ye? Biro jodoh?" gumam Sungmin tidak percaya. Alih-alih memberi kepastian pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun lalu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk berbaris dan menunjukkan pesonanya masing-masing untuk menaklukkan hati Sungmin.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Tunjukkan pesonamu!" Teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melotot ketika melihat namja dan yeoja itu berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman genit dan nakal.

"A-apa maksudnya ini? Menjauh dariku! Ya!"

Sungmin menjerit-jerit tidak karuan saat yeoja dan namja mulai berdatangan dan mengerubunginya. Bagi yang seme, ada yang menunjukkan kegagahannya, bagi yang uke menunjukkan pesona manisnya dan yang yeoja terlihat berlenggak-lenggok menunjukkan aura keseksiannya untuk membuat Sungmin tertarik. Naas, bukannya tertarik Sungmin malah semakin kencang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Sungmin, tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, sunggguh.

"Sungmin-ah… chagi, kau harus memilih—" lirih Leeteuk, sedikit tidak tega juga pada Sungmin, tapi—keinginannya untuk punya cucu jauh lebih mendesak.

"Arraseo! Arraseo! Aku memilih! Aku memilih! Jauhkan dulu mereka dariku!" Sungmin mengatur nafasnya akibat tontonan tadi, ughh demi apapun dia tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Dendam, Cho Kyuhyun memang paling bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Apa maksudnya mendatangi sekolah Sungmin tempo hari untuk meminta damai, kalau hari ini namja Evil itu akan membuat amarah Sungmin memuncak lagi? Sial! Sungmin harus membalasnya. Tapi, dengan cara apa?

"Ya chagi? Kau memilih siapa?" Leeteuk menyedekapkan tangannya didepan dada, senyumnya sangat menawan saat dilanda bahagia seperti ini. Satu, dia hanya ingin satu saja. Dia hanya ingin cucu dan Sungmin sebagai anak tunggal harus memberinya cucu itu.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun geli juga melihat ekspresi Sungmin tadi, tapi—mendengar Sungmin akan memilih membuatnya tegang juga. Dan sebagian hatinya tidak rela kalau Sungmin memilih namja atau yeoja lain. Tapi dia yakin, rencana yang sudah dia susun tidak akan gagal.

"Aku… aku—" Sungmin kembali terserang gugup mendadak, bingung ingin memilih siapa. Tapi tunggu, Sungmin melihat namja evil itu menyeringai kepadanya, lagi-lagi emosi Sungmin memuncak. Dengan gaya angkuh Sungmin melayangkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum menyeringai juga.

"Aku memilih dia!" Tunjuknya pada seorang namja.

Bingo! Sungmin, kau sudah terjebak kelubang singa sekarang. Kau benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berbalik lagi. Sungmin yang menunjuk namja itu hanya menyeringai kemenangan, yakin bahwa namja yang dia tunjuk akan menunjukkan gelagat penolakan hebat, mereka rival kan? Tapi tunggu—namja itu menyeringai, membuat tubuh Sungmin mendadak kaku. Ini—ini jebakan! Sial dia baru sadar. Prediksi Sungmin meleset. Eh, tapi—kenapa namja itu malah kelihatan senang Sungmin memilihnya?

Leeteuk menghampiri calon menantunya dengan wajah terharu, akhirnya Sungmin memilih. Hah—tidak perduli siapa yang uke atau seme nantinya, pokoknya Leetuk hanya ingin cucu, titik.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun kan? Aku tidak menyangka Sungmin akan memilihmu…" ucap Leeteuk sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun bersahabat.

"He—hei! Seharusnya kau menolak!" teriak Sungmin yang membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. Hn? Menolak untuk apa?

Kyuhyun melepas rangkulan calon mertuanya dan berjalan perlahan menuju Sungmin. Ditatapnya kelinci liar itu dengan pandangan mengejek atau—pandangan yang lain?

'_Aku menang Lee, dan kau kalah,'_ mungkin itu arti dari pandangan yang Sungmin artikan dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin—" desah Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga namja itu, membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Saranghae…." Lirihnya ditelinga Sungmin.

Deg deg deg deg. Kenapa jantungnya harus berdebar-debar sekarang sih? Kalau Kyuhyun mendengar bagaimana? Perasaannya akan terbongkar kan?

Bukan, bukan rasa persaingan atau apapun dari awal, hanya cinta aneh yang begitu nekat untuk membuat keduanya saling membuat kesal satu sama lain. Dan ini juga bukan persaingan, ini hanyalah bagaimana Kyuhyun menunjukkan cintanya pada Sungmin, yah—dengan cara Kyuhyun sendiri tentunya.

"Would you marry me?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata itu dalam. Kali ini pancaran mata Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan kejahilan atau semacamnya. Hanya ada keseriusan dimata itu dan—cinta.

Sungmin menatap mata itu dalam. Mencari candaan atau apapun yang bisa meyakinkan bahwa namja didepannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, namja menyebalkan yang menurut Sungmin tidak pernah serius dalam menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya kesal setiap hari, Kyuhyun yang membuat emosinya naik setiap saat dan Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan setiap waktu. Oke, bisakah bagian terakhir itu tidak disebutkan? Sungmin benci melihat Kyuhyun yang besar kepala karena pengakuannya tadi.

"He? Kau kemanakan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin aneh sambil menatap makhluk yang dia kira menyamar sebagai Kyuhyun. Bukan dia tidak percaya bahwa yang didepannya ini Kyuhyun, hanya saja—Kyuhyun tampak berbeda sekarang, tampak jauh lebih dewasa dan membuat jantungnya terus menghentak-hentak tidak karuan, hentakannya bahkan jauh lebih besar sekarang daripada dulu, saat mereka masih menjadi rival.

"Lee Sungmin, aku serius." Ucap Kyuhyun, keningnya berkedut kesal. Dia sedang serius sekarang, tapi Sungmin malah menganggap ini candaan.

"Ok… aku anggap kau serius, lalu dimana Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatku kesal huh?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia didepanmu, menantikan wajah kesalmu yang manis setiap hari." Jawab Kyuhyun terus tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin.

"Lalu, dimana Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dia didepanmu Lee Sungmin, sedang menatap wajahmu yang memerah." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil terkekeh pelan menyadari perubahan dari wajah Sungmin. Ahn—benar-benar manis.

"Lalu—"

"Shhuuutt… diamlah, jawab dulu pertanyaanku," potong Kyuhyun sambil menutup bibir Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunduk pelan. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini membuatnya, bagaimana ya? Membuatnya ingin meledak. Bukan dirinya, lebih tepatnya adalah organ yang ada didadanya.

"Lee Sungmin, would you marry me?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hn? Aku tidak dengar."

"Ming, would you marry me?" Ulangnya.

"Kyuhyun, bisakah kau ungkapkan dengan cara yang lebih romantis—" dan…

"Heumpp—"

Mata Sungmin membulat, apakah ini yang disebut romantis versi Kyuhyun? Dengan menciumnya? Ehem—yeah, Sungmin akui dia menikmati ciuman singkat yang sukses membuat kulit putihnya merona merah.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sungmin lagi. Diulangnya lagi pertanyaan tadi.

"Sungmin-ah, would you marry me?"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, " Cho Kyuhyun, itu tidak romantis." Dan lagi-lagi—

"Eummpphh…" Kyuhyun menciumnya, kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih menuntut. Kyuhyun kemudian melepas ciumannya, membuat benang-benang saliva terlihat jelas diantara mereka.

"Ming… would you marry me?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun ini benar-benar tidak romantis, tapi—" Sungmin cepat-cepat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah mau menciumnya lagi.

"Tapi?"

"Heumm—I will." Lirih Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis dan sekali lagi—

"Eummpp…" namun, Kyuhyun tetap mencium Sungmin, rival yang sangat dia cintai.

**The End**

**Notes :** Wah… gak nyangka Yura bener-bener berani. Berani apanya? Yah—berani buat FF ini buat , padahal dia bukan fujoshi *plaked. Mianhae untuk diksi yang jelak, typos yang banyak buanget dan susunan kalimat yang amburadul, bener-bener dalam proses belajar. Soalnya kosa kata bahasa indonesia Yura terbatas, dan bahkan masih belum terlalu bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu secara mendetail. Mianhae /.\

\(^ o ^)/

Happy Birthday for Sungmin Oppa \\^_^/

Like this? No?

Review?


End file.
